Journey- Part One
by RonohBloodyhell
Summary: Five Weasley's, one Potter, one Granger, one ageing headmaster, a one eyed man, a metamorphagus, a werewolf and a prisoner from Azkaban. What happens when they group together to read about the past and the future. What could possibly go wrong? Read ahead to find out.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: The following FanFiction is not ever going to be sold for a profit, it is just for fun and the entertainment for those who wish to read it.. All rights go to J.K Rowling, Bloomsbury and Warner Brothers. **

Dumbledore was sat in his office, contemplating just what he was going to do. The year was already going badly. Dolores Umbridge was slowly seizing control of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Dumbledore's power in the Wizarding society was slowly dwindling as more and more people began believing the Ministry over the truth. He was running out of ideas, something had to be done and soon.

It was then that a letter, surrounded by a stack of books appeared out of nowhere in front of Dumbledore. Cautiously, he picked up the letter address to him and opening it, he read:

_Professor Dumbledore, _

_I understand if you do not believe a word that I have to say, but I beg you to please hear me out. In front of you lies tales from the past, and from the future. I understand that at this point in time, your support is slowly dwindling. The intentions of these books are to get people to understand, to show that Harry Potter is innocent. All of these memories are from Harry's point of view. To show the world that Voldemort really is back. People all over Britain are refusing to believe the inevitable. Everything in this pile is the truth, just read them in the Great Hall in front of students and staff. Also, please invite the following people:  
>Made-Eye Moody<br>Molly and Arthur Weasley  
>Remus Lupin<br>Nymphadora Tonks  
>Sirius Black<em>

_HJP RBW HJG_

**-1 Hour Later-**

"To everybody gathered here in the Great Hall, you may be wondering why I have gathered you here. So let me tell you, earlier today I received a letter and several books explaining that everything in them details past events and some from the future. Everything you are about to hear is the truth and nothing but the truth, also, everything told will be from Mr Potters point of view"

Harry sighed. "Here we go again" he told himself quietly.

He looked around at everybody staring at him before speaking again. "So" he smiled "who wants to read first?"

Hermione raised her hand "I will Professor"

"Very well Miss Granger" Dumbledore replied, levitating the first paper over to her. "Oh and I must warn all that are here, that Mr Black is not to be harmed"


	2. The Boy Who Lived

"So" he smiled "who wants to read first?"

Hermione raised her hand "I will Professor"

"Very well Miss Granger" Dumbledore replied, levitating the first paper over to her.

**"Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone, Chapter One, The Boy Who Lived" **she read.

**Mr and Mrs Dursley **Hermione read, **of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.**

"Where is the fun in that?" Fred whispered to George.  
>"No idea brother, strange and mysterious is so much fun"<p>

**The Dursley's had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

Those who had met the boy grimaced at that, he was a horrible child.

**The Dursley's had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters. **

"Hey! There is nothing wrong with the Potters, they were great people" Sirius shouted angrily.  
>"Sirius, calm down- this is the Dursley's were talking about after all" Harry told his Godfather quietly. Sirius responded to this by giving his godson a short smile and quick pat on the back- Harry was sure this wouldn't be the last they heard of this.<p>

**Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister **Hermione continued**, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as un-Dursleyish as it was possible to be. **

"Good," Harry muttered.

**The Dursley's shuddered to think what the neighbours would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursley's knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**

"Why am not surprised" smiled Umbridge. She was going to get that Potter brat soon, she knew it.

**Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work, and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.**

**None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window**

"They always were to ignorant to notice the obvious" Sirius said, turning to face Harry.  
>"You met them?" Harry asked, surprised.<br>"Yeah, once, your mum was adamant that we all go around for dinner one day so she could try and resolve things with Petunia. It didn't go well. Let's just say, it was the worst day of my life. **  
><strong> 

…**pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. "Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.**

**It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar - a cat reading a map. **

"Okay, five Galleons on it being Professor McGonagall" Tonks called out to the hall. The twins looked about to take the bet before a hard look from their mother stopped them in their tracks. "What, no takers?" she asked, putting the Galleons away, looking disappointed that nobody would challenge her.

"Tonks, nobody will take that bet" Ron smiled, "it's too obvious"

"And just what would you know about betting," Molly asked calmly, a glint her eye.

"N-Nothing mum," Ron replied, cheeks going red.

**For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen - then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light.**

"Like I said, always ignoring the obvious," Sirius stated, interrupting Hermione.

"Yes Sirius we know, no need to mention it again" Hermione said irritably.

**But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks. Mr Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes - the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdoes standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt - these people were obviously collecting for something... yes, that would be it.**

"What. An. Idiot" called out Zacharias Smith.

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. **

"Nothing new there" Harry laughed, "he's always at the bakery"

**He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

**"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard yes, their son, Harry"**

"This must be the night that your parents died Harry. I remember it like it was yesterday," Remus stated solemnly. "Everybody celebrated, but none were happy. Your parents were very popular- they paid the ultimate price in the first war," he continued, bowing his head in respect to his old friends.

Many others followed suite, even some of the Slytherins to the surprise of the rest of the hall.

**Mr. Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.**

**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialling his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his moustache, thinking... no, he was being stupid. Potter wasn't such an unusual name.**

"It is unusual in the magical world, for those who didn't know" Dumbledore said.

**He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry. He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold. **

"That's horrible" Lavender cooed, "they didn't even know your name."

"To be honest," Harry responded, "sometimes I think they still don't know it."

**There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her - if he'd had a sister like that... but all the same, those people in cloaks...**

**He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.**

Fred and George almost fell of the chair in shock, how anybody could not approve of having an imagination.

**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw - and it didn't improve his mood - was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.**

Tonks smiled, it had to be McGonagall.

**Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters...**

**Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er - Petunia, dear - you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"**

**As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.**

**"No," she said sharply. "Why?"**

**"Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls... shooting stars... and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today..."**

**"So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley.**

**"Well, I just thought... maybe... it was something to do with... you know... her crowd."**

"Her crowd? What the hell does he mean by that?" somebody called.

"Believe me, you probably don't want to know," Harry called back.

…**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't as much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**

"Yep, definitely Minnie" Tonks laughed.

"Do not call me Minnie" Came an angry reply.

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.**

"Yep…I agree with Tonks, it's definitely Minnie" Sirius announced.

**Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.**

Cheers rang through the Great Hall as it was confirmed that it was indeed Dumbledore who was being described.

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. **

"Oh I knew" he chuckled, "I just didn't care" The rest of the hall, except Snape and Umbridge laughed alongside him.

**He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."**

"Known what?" a small Hufflepuff first year asked, clearly confused.

"It's alright dear" Dumbledore replied softly, "I think you'll see in a minute"

**"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."**

"Oh, I see" the young girl whispered.

Tonks however, was celebrating the fact she had known it to be McGonagall from the offset. "I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!" she cried happily.

"TONKS!" Ron yelled above her, "Would you be quiet, we all knew it"

Tonks pouted at him, "Why do you have to be such a buzkill"

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.**

**"How did you know it was me?" she asked.**

**"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day" Argued the deputy headmistress.

**"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.**

She blushed as chuckles reverberated of the halls walls.

…**"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."**

"We really didn't" Mad-Eye sighed quietly, showing for a change that he really is human.

…**My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You- Know-Who' nonsense - for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort." Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name.**

"I have," Ron mumbled to himself.

**"I know you haven 't, said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of."**

**"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."**

**"Only because you're too - well - noble to use them."**

Hermione stopped reading to look at the Headmaster, "She's right you know Headmaster, you are incredibly powerful- you happen to just be far too kind-hearted to use your power and influence."

"I still stand by what I said Miss Granger, too much power is bad for a person- It can and will drive you mad, turning you into someone you ought not to be. I do not want to go bad, so I keep my Morales intact as best as I can. Now, if you wouldn't mind, please keep reading…"

"Of course Headmaster"

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the rumours that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"**

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.**

**"What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumour is that Lily and James Potter are - are - that they're - dead. "**

A small tear ran down many people's faces as they listened. The Potters were great people who lost their live amidst the evil that plagued the Earth. Professor McGonagall bowed her head, a small tear running down her cheek. She missed those two dearly; her two favourite students had died protecting their son with their lives. She could commend that- now she herself would give everything she had to protect her little Lion Cub and son of two of the greatest people she had ever met

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.**

**"It's - it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done... all the people he's killed... he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding... of all the things to stop him... but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"**

**"We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."**

"Before any of you ask," Dumbledore said, repeating his former self: "we still do not know, we can still only guess."

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"**

**"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"**

**"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."**

**"You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"**

"You should have listened to her Professor," Harry said.

"I'm sorry Harry he replied, but for now the Dursley's residence really is the best place for you to be"

**"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."**

**"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly.**

"A letter? A LETTER!" Molly exploded in a fit of anger, "how could you really think that a letter would sort everything out. Do you not think it to be better to inform someone that their sister is dead and they will be required to look after their child in person? How do you think they would react, or did act- not well I assume.

"Molly, please calm down- we cannot change what has already happened," Arthur said slowly, cradling his wife in his arms.

**He'll be famous - a legend - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future - there will be books written about Harry - every child in our world will know his name!"**

"Unfortunately" Harry sighed. He hated his fame, he really did.

**"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"**

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes - yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.**

**"Hagrid's bringing him."**

**"You think it - wise - to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

"I would trust Hagrid with my life," Harry pointed out angrily.

**I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.**

Hagrid's chest swelled with pride at that. People actually had faith in him. Two of his favourite people trusted him. He couldn't quite get the giddy look of his face.

**"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that?"**

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky - and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.**

**If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild - long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

**"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"**

**"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sit," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."**

Sirius had to smile at that; at least he had done something good before he had been un-fairly thrown into Azkaban.

**"No problems, were there?"**

**"No, sir - house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."**

Most girls cooed at that whilst Harry turned beet red from all the attention .

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

**"Is that where -?" whispered Professor McGonagall.**

**"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."**

**"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**

**"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well - give him here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with."**

**Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursley's house.**

**"Could I - could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

**"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!"**

**"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead - an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles -"**

Harry climbed off his seat and moved towards the teachers table. Not caring that he was being stared at by most people in the hall, he wrapped his arms around Hagrid as best he could and whispered in his ear: "Not to worry Hagrid, you did a fantastic job and I'm here now aren't I? I'd be dead without you and I'm eternally grateful. I'm afraid you're stuck with me now, I'm proud to call you a friend"

"Thanks Harry" Hagrid replied, a tear trickling down his face "Ye don' know what tha means to me"

"Please continue Hermione," Harry asked.

**"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**

Dumbledore sighed to himself; he wished he could have done better where the boy was concerned.

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley... He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter - the boy who lived!"**

"That's the end of the chapter professor" Hermione said, closing the book.

"Thank you Miss Granger. Now who would like to read next…?


End file.
